This invention relates in general to battery holders, and more particularly to a battery holder for a coin cell.
More recently, the coin cell has been utilized in computers, microprocessors, and other electronic units and systems. In particular, there has arisen a need for a battery holder for the coil cell battery, that can be readily mounted upon a printed circuit board, and the invention provides a battery holder that is easily received on a printed circuit board.
Coin cell type battery holders are known in the prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,053,688 to Perkins et al; 4,230,777 to Gatto; 4,371,595 to Suwa; 4,218,522 to Motoyashi; and 4,223,076 to Terada. All of these prior patents describe battery holders that lack certain of the features of the battery holder according to the present invention.
Basically, the invention provides a battery holder for a coin cell, which comprises a casing, a first electrically conductive contact that engages one pole of the coin cell, and a second electrically conductive contact that engages the other pole thereof. The casing has a bottom and a peripheral barrier configured to receive the coin cell against the bottom and laterally constrained by the peripheral barrier. The first conductive contact extends along the bottom of the casing to engage one pole of the coin cell, and the second conductive contact extends above the bottom of the casing, and also above the coin cell to engage the other pole thereof. Thus, the invention provides a battery holder with only three basic separate parts.